Baby of Mine
by Dancerslife
Summary: Nothing is stronger than a bond between a mother and her child. A little insight on the mothering days of Kate Beckett.


_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. _

She was born on June 4th, at ten-thirty in the morning weighing six pounds eight ounces; Amelia Johanna Castle. Kate never got frustrated when she cried. Simply hummed and looked at her, willing the tears to dry.

A nursery was put up in Alexis's old room when they found they were expecting a girl, thus naming her Amelia. The room was painted pink and blue, Kate couldn't decide on what cliché color to go with. Clouds were painted in the blue, elephants were placed all over. Kate's favorite animal and soon Amelia's.

Kate spent a lot of time in the nursery, getting herself acquainted with the room she would be spending most of her time in. It's where Castle found her one night with Amelia rocking her back to sleep; the girl had woken up too early to be fed. Amelia was resting beneath Kate's chin, her small blue eyes closed, and no sign of tears. Kate was magic.

_Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, Never a tear, baby of mine._

When Amelia was five she came stomping through the New York apartment, mud leaving trails through the house, into the kitchen where she perched herself on the edge of the stool. Her eyes were rimmed in red and Kate was immediately at her side tucking the strand of dark brown behind her ears.

"They said I couldn't play because I was a girl and that girls were dumb," Amelia informed her parents, a little hiccup in the end, tears starting to bubble.

Kate sighed and pulled the girl onto her stool with her, the girl's head falling to Kate's chest. Castle watched from his spot across the island counter as Kate began humming, stroking her daughters head, telling her boys sometimes can't do things girls do.

"Like daddy and work?" Kate laughed. So did Rick.

"Yes baby. Like Daddy and work."

Kate was magic.

_ If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

Kate was working on a case file from work, her feet propped up on the living room table, tucked nicely into Castle's side. He was working on his newest book, trying hard not to read over Kate's shoulder. Both of their attentions were brought away when the door slammed shut, rattling in its place.

"I love you Daddy, but boys are morons," she announced before dropping her bag onto the floor and storming up the stairs into her room.

Kate sighed and closed the file, putting it on the table. Rick moved to stop her but she simply shook her head. Picking up the bag she gave her husband a small smile before making her way up to her daughter's room.

Amelia was on her bed face down crying into her pillows. Kate quietly put her bag down by the desk and slipped off her shoes before climbing into the bed with her, sitting up against the headboard.

"I hate boys," the muffled announcement came. Kate laughed and dragged a hand through her daughter's hair. "Why can't they all be like Daddy?"

"It took a long time to find him. I even tried to be with someone else before Dad," Kate admitted.

"Well you're stupid," Amelia said before peeking out, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Come here," Kate said with an open arm. Amelia leaned up and rested her head against Kate's chest. It had become Amelia's safe place.

_From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Kate watched as Rick fumbled with his tie in the floor length mirror of the church. He had already given one daughter away. He wasn't prepared for the second one. Kate came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, turning him away from the mirror.

"Do you remember our wedding?" he asked. "I didn't have this much trouble with the tie."

"You didn't wear one," she said, tightening the knot and straightening the tie. She smiled at him and patted his cheek. "I'm going to check on Amelia."

And with that she was gone. Amelia had demanded her own dressing room where she didn't have to share with any of her bridesmaids. The girls liked to drink and if she was anywhere near them she'd be walking down the aisle crooked. Single room was enough.

Kate slipped in and smiled at her daughter standing in the straight gown, a veil cascading down her back. Amelia looked gorgeous.

Something blue was the garter Alexis bought for her.

Something new were the earrings Castle spent a fortune on.

"I need something borrowed," Amelia mentioned. The girl's neck was bare. Kate smiled and reached around her neck.

"This was your grandmother's," Kate said pulling the necklace that had her mother's ring on it and draped it around Amelia's neck. "Your something borrowed."

"Mom-" Amelia barely said. Kate shook her head and pulled the girl to her. "Thank you."

_Baby of mine._


End file.
